Tentacion
by magui9999
Summary: Emmett se queda solo en la casa Cullen y no sabe que hacer, cuando recuerda que la pequeña Cullen, Alice esta en la casa. Todo comiesa como algo inocente y termina muy apacionado. Tiene lemmon. ALICE/EMMETT


_**Hola a todos acá estamos con nuevo fic a bajo les dejo la ficha técnica.**_

_**Pareja: Alice y Emmett.**_

_**Advertencia: es un fic m salvaje a las/os que no les guste el lemon o sean muy sensible no lo lean.**_

_**Descargo: los personajes pertenecen a y la historia es mía.**_

_**Palabras: 1041.**_

POV E:

Al fin tranquilidad en casa, Carlisle en el hospital, Esme, Jasper y Rosalie de caza y la familia feliz Edward, Bella y Nessie en su casa.

Tranquilidad, pero que aburrimiento, a quien podía molestar… ¡Alice! Era la única que me quedaba.

Subí las escaleras y fui para su cuarto, en ese momento creo que volé, entre corrí a su lado y le quite la revista que estaba mirando, todo esto a velocidad vampírica.

¡Emmett Cullen, dame eso!- me grito con enfado

¿lo quieres?- la desafié

Si, y dámelo-

Ven por el-

Bien-

No sé cómo hizo pero en menos de un pestañeo se abalanzo contra mí y me derribo quedando arriba mío.

¡ja!- dijo quitándome la revista

A si- le dije, me gire dejándola debajo de cuerpo.

En ese momento todo cambio, de gracia a lujuria y deseo. ¡NO!, no podía ser, esto estaba mal, ella era la esposa de mi hermano Jasper y mi hermanita pero se veía tan apetecible, con ese aspecto inocente.

Vi lo que quieres hacer, hazlo- me dijo.

En ese momento ni lo dude acote la distancia y la bese dulcemente.

POV A: sé que esto no está bien, pero se siente genial, es tan dulce, no entiendo como alguien que cuando se encierra cinco horas en su cuarto con su esposa a tener sexo salvaje podía ser tan dulce.

Emm detente- dije

Dime que no lo desea y me iré- me respondió

…- titubee

Dilo-

No puedo, solo no pares-.

Dicho esto volvió a besar mío labio. El beso fue tornando cada vez más apasionado.

Sentí las manos de Emmett en mi cintura agarrando el dobladillo de blusa, y comenzó a levantarla hasta quitármela.

Giramos y quede arriba de él, sentada a horcajadas, dirigí mis manos al dobladillo de su camiseta y en ese momento se sentó para que fuera más fácil sacársela.

Giro y volví a quedar debajo de él. Sus labios viajaban desde mis labios a mi mandíbula y de ahí hasta la clavícula, mientras sus mano fuero al broche de mi sujetador para soltarlo y quitármelo.

Sus labio tomaron mis pechos, mientras su boca se entretenía con uno, el otro era atendido por su mano.

Yo por mi parte comencé a dejar escapar suspiros y gemidos mientras que, entremedio de mis piernas comencé a sentirme húmeda.

A patadas sentí como se quitaba las zapatillas, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mis chatitas.

Su boca seguí abocada a mis pechos, sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi vientre hasta mis jeans los cuales desabrocho y metió su mano dentro de mis bragas, abrí mis piernas cuando sentí su dedo masajeando mi clítoris y metió otros dos dedo en mi interior, inconscientemente comencé a gemir.

Si….mmm…Emmett-

De repente lo sentí alejarse y estuve a punto de quejarme.

Espera y veras- me dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. Alejo su boca de mis pechos y fue dejando un regadero de besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi sexo, ahí enterró su cara entre mis muslos, era la imagen más erótica que había visto.

Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mi clítoris otros dos dedos entraban y salían de mi interior.

Oh…..si…..no pares- eran las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca.

Cada vez me acercaba más a la liberación pero se detuvo.

Cuando alce la vista vi que se había desnudado, dejando a la vista una polla erecta impresionante.

Me recosté sobre la alfombra nuevamente, abriendo mis piernas ofreciéndome a él.

¿lo quieres?- me pregunto señalando su polla

Si- respondí jadeando

¿dónde?-

Dentro mío-.

Dicho esto se res costo entre mis piernas y se enterró en mi gimiendo fuertemente. Empezó con estocadas lentas y luego fue aumentando.

¿así te gustas, quieres que siga?- pregunto Emmett con la vos ronca por la excitación

Siiiiii…no…pares- le respondí, y giramos quedando ya arriba de él, sentada a horcajadas

¿así, no quieres que pare… y crees que te lo mereces?- pregunto el, sentándose por lo que quedamos pegados

Siiiiiiiii….. eh sido….buena- le respondí

Yo no lo creo- dijo mi entras me que con una mano me azotaba el culo y con la otra jugaba con mi pezón

Siiiiiii…fui- gritaba de placer

A ver veamos qué tan…. Buena eres- dijo. Dejo de azotarme con una mano y con esa misma la metió entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mi clítoris el cual empezó a masajearlo.

¿tú crees…. Que eres buena….. estas toda mojada….las niñas inocentes…no hacen eso….. es más no sé si te…. Dejare correr?-

Siiiiii por….. favor, hare lo que… quieras-

¿ah si…. puta?, háblame sucio-

No…. Emm….. no me pidas…. Eso-

Entonces no te correrás- dijo disminuyendo las estocada haciendo que mi orgasmo se alejara

Esta….bien- dije rendida- follame Emm, follame rápido, duro y sucio, hasta que olvide mi nombre, hazlo como tú solo sabes con esa polla enorme-

Bien- dijo mientras reanudaba las estocadas salvajes y el masaje con sus dedos-vamos pequeña grita mi nombre de placer-

¡Emmettt!- grite

Más fuerte-

Emmett…..ah….. me corro- grite más fuerte

Hazlo pequeña córrete con migo-

Y asi lo hicimos solo vasto una estocada más para que llegáramos al clímax juntos, en el orgasmo más increíble.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la alfombra.

Me gusto- dijo

Y asi ¿así de sucio y salvaje lo haces con Rose?- pregunte

Lo dices por esto, no esto no es nada con ella es mucho más salvaje y primitivo-

De lo único que abra que cuidarse es de Edward, no pensamos y listo-

¿entonces esto nunca paso?-

¿Qué cosa?-

HOLA GENTE COMO VA, ACA ESTAMOS CON UN NUEVO FIC SUPER M, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y SI NO JODANSE JAJAJAJ.

NOS LEEMOS.

JASLICE24.


End file.
